


Destiel's Heart Will Go On.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Supernatural Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Implied Castiel - Fandom, Implied Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Belief, Bonding, Love, M/M, Rescue, Singing, Trust, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of Celine Dione's powerful ballad 'My Heart Will Go On', from the movie 'Titanic'.</p><p>Written from the point of view of a possibly inebriated Dean serenading Castiel, and pissing off Balthazar at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel's Heart Will Go On.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was attempting to sleep the other night, and fits perfectly as the forth part of my Supernatural Alphabet Challenge.

Every day in my car,  
You arrive, unannounced,  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance,  
From heaven to hell,  
You come because of our profound bond.

Near, far, when I’m in a bar,  
You will find me, and tell me the news.  
Once more, you ignore the door,  
And appear at my side,  
And in my personal space again.

Hell took me the one time,  
And lost me, in Angel time,  
In my dreams I’m back there again.

Love was when you came down,  
Gripped me tight, and raised me,  
Because your father said you should.

Near, Far, Where ever you are,  
I believe that you’re hearing my prayers.  
Once more, you bypass the door,  
And you’re helping me,  
With hunts and haunts.

There is some love that will not go away.  
You’re here, there’s nothing to fear,  
You’ll heal me, unless you think you’reGod.  
You say I’m safe now today,  
And my soul is still good and pure,  
And my trust will go on and on.


End file.
